paragonsofhumanityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Paragons of Humanity
The '''Paragons of Humanity '''are the premiere conglomerate of Superheroes on the planet. They protect the world from various threats, and are generally considered to be the only group of heroes qualified to tackle Cosmic-level threats . They were founded twenty years ago, and have expanded greatly in number ever since. Formation Twenty years ago, Immortus, a general of the Daemon King Asmodeus, hatched an elaborate scheme to reopen the door to the latter's extradimensional prison. When Asmodeus was freed, he immediately set to work at launching his conquest against Earth to establish a foothold from which he could rule the Material Plane, and eventually, the entire multiverse. Many innocents were killed or enslaved in Asmodeus' original push out of the Hellgate that spawned in the middle of Detroit, Michigan, with body count estimated in the hundreds of thousands. Thankfully, Asmodeus and his army of Hellfire Demons didn't make it much further than that, with the mightiest superheroes of the world coming together to stop him. While everyone did their part, the true heroes of the hour were super genius Technopath and master magician The Mystic, who were able to combine their areas of expertise to create a magically-infused pulse beacon that disrupted Asmodeus' daemonic powers long enough for the rest of the Paragons to force him back into his prison. After The Mystic sealed the Hellgate again and damage control was over, the heroes agreed that the death toll could have been reduced if the heroes of the world had a more organized means of assembly, and the heroes who stopped Asmodeus became the founding members of the Paragons of Humanity. Politics While the majority of the Paragons live and reside in the United States, the group is not associated with any one nation, acting as an independent political and military force not ruled by any particular governance. During one of the first meetings of the Paragons, it was agreed that they should put measures into place to hold themselves accountable for their actions, and so a treaty was signed between the Paragons and the United Nations. The Paragons are allowed to act autonomously, but they are to be held accountable to UN scrutiny, and a liaison between the Paragons of Humanity and the UN is kept on staff at all times to act as a buffer between the two groups. All internal decisions on the team are decided by a commitee composed of the founding members of the team and all senior members. Every year, new members are nominated by this commitee and inducted as junior members if they earn a majority of the vote. Junior members can be upgraded to the status of Senior Member if they have at least 5 years of experience as Junior members and receive a two-thirds majority vote. Members Founding Members The seven founding members of the Paragons of Justice are still held in high regard and considered the "Premiere Team". They often spread their forces across the globe, with the seven of them only joining forces when a Cosmic-Level threat comes to their attention. Only five of the founding members are still active, and as such what will be done once the founding members are all gone has been the topic of some debate among them. *Captain Titan *Element Woman *Technopath *The Mystic *Armory *Human Lightning - DECEASED *Chameleon - RETIRED Senior Members Senior members of the team have been active for at least five years, making them some of the most trusted members in the eyes of the Five Founders. They are usually called in as back-up when Cosmic-Level threats arise, while occasionally taking more central roles in those operations depending on the situation. *Matrix *Beowulf *Mentalist *The Night Hawk *Solar Flare *Guardian Angel *Rockslide *Lady Wraith *The Valkyrie *Prince Karsh Junior Members Any recently-initiated member of the Paragons is considered a "Junior Member". They are essentially deputy superheroes, dispatched around the world and on-call for whenever a threat arises, with the understanding that they'll also keep their home turf safe from street-level crime in the manner of a traditional superhero. They include, but by no means are limited to: *Mirage *Kalos *Testamonium *Sin *Iris